ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
71708 Gamer's Market
Not to be confused with the actual place. 71708 Gamer's Market is a LEGO Ninjago set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description This is a brilliant LEGO® NINJAGO® ninja market featuring 9 LEGO minifigures including NINJAGO Digi Jay and Avatar Nya, and a host of other mini-ninjas and villains. With these ninja collectibles and plenty of cool accessories, NINJAGO fans can freely express themselves and recreate scenes from the Gamer's Market in Prime Empire. An exciting new way to build your toy playset with ninja collectibles Instructions PLUS offers an interactive guide to constructing this toy playset featuring minininjas. Available on the free LEGO Life app, it has zoom and rotate viewing tools to help children piece together their LEGO bricks. The perfect buildable toys LEGO NINJAGO building sets make the perfect gift for kids by letting them enter a mystical world of adventure to team up with their ninja heroes against the forces of evil. NINJAGO® fans will be endlessly entertained as they role-play with action toys including gaming figures, buildable toys, cars, dragons and more. * Stunning LEGO® market with 9 exclusive LEGO minifigures from Prime Empire. This makes the perfect gift for kids who love the NINJAGO® realm and playing out their own stories with collectible ninja toys. * This building set features 9 minifigures including NINJAGO® Digi Jay, Avatar Nya and Avatar Cole, and exclusive figures of Avatar Pink Zane and Harumi. At the Gamer's Market, there is a weapons shop and hat stall for the NINJAGO figures, and to create stories around. * This awesome LEGO® market has stalls offering 6 different ninja hats and a range of new weapons to fire up youngsters’ imaginations as they dress and arm 9 gaming figures to recreate action at the Gamer’s Market. * This 218-piece toy market is a quick-to-build construction toy for boys and girls aged 7+ and makes a great birthday gift for kids. New for January 2020, these ninja toys provide non-stop fun and entertainment for creative children. * This toy market is just the right size to play with at home or can be taken with you when on the move. The Key-Tana stall measures over 5” (14 cm) high and 3” (9 cm) wide. * No batteries are required for this construction toy – it is ready for independent play or action with friends as soon as it is built. The fun with these ninja collectibles never stops. * Instructions PLUS offers an interactive guide that makes building this LEGO® market an even more enjoyable experience. Available on the free LEGO Life app, it has zoom and rotate viewing tools to help children have fun while they build. * LEGO® NINJAGO® building kit for kids fuel their creativity and allow them to step into an exciting world of adventure where they can team up with their favorite ninja heroes for endless adventure and battles. * LEGO® bricks have met the highest industry standards for more than 60 years, ensuring they are always consistent, compatible and pull apart with ease every time. * The LEGO® bricks used to build this action toy have been relentlessly tested and meet the highest global safety and quality standards. You know you are in safe hands when you choose a LEGO toy as a gift for your kids. Notes * Avatar Cole, Avatar Nya, Avatar Zane, Avatar Harumi, and Okino are exclusive to this set. ** The Avatar Cole minifigure included in this set references his Rocky Dangerbuff attire from Sons of Garmadon * This set is the cheapest way to get Scott and a Red Visor minifigure. * An extra sticker references both a meme inspired by the "Portal" franchise and Cole's love for cake, saying, "Cole, the cake is a lie!" in the Ninjago language. Gallery 71708 Gamer's Market Box Backside.png 71708 Gamer’s Market Poster.jpeg 71708 Gamer's Market.png 71708 Gamer's Market 2.jpg 71708 Gamer's Market 3.jpg 71708 Gamer's Market 4.jpg 71708 Gamer's Market Minifigures.jpg Winter 2020 Jay Minifigure.png|Digi Jay minifigure Avatar Nya Minifigure.png|Exclusive Avatar Nya minifigure Winter 2020 Scott Minifigure.png|Scott minifigure Winter 2020 Okino Minifigure.png|Exclusive Okino minifigure Winter 2020 Richie Minifigure.png|Richie minifigure Winter 2020 Red Visor Minifigure.png|Red Visor minifigure Avatar Harumi Minifigure.png|Exclusive Avatar Harumi minifigure Winter 2020 Jay Minifigure 2.png Winter 2020 Scott Minifigure 2.png Winter 2020 Richie Minifigure 2.png Winter 2020 Red Visor Minifigure 2.png 20200108_150037.jpg Pink Zane.png|Avatar Pink Zane Avatar_Cole.png|Avatar Cole Building Instructions * 71708 Gamer's Market Category:2020 Category:Sets Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Prime Empire Category:2020 Sets